Secrets in the Cellar
by Emmizu
Summary: The day Jericho met Kole, he knew she'd breathe life back into his existence. The day Kole met Jericho, her life got a little less lonely.


_Imagine Person A as a spirit bound to a house. The only way A can revive as a human is for someone who can see/hear him/her to give their still warm, but comatose body, hidden in the house, a kiss. Person B moves in, and saw A one day. What happens?_

* * *

It was a chance.

Here was the chance.

She was his chance.

His one and only.

He stepped out from behind the house and crept closer. The girl he had an eye on wandered through the courtyard, admiring the trees and their yellow-green leaves. Her hands traced along the bark as she stepped around the trunk. Her hum of approval sifted through the air.

The trance stopped short as she caught onto his shadow. It was surreal. The moment when her navy blue eyes narrowed, and a hand hovered over her eyes from the glare of the setting sun. Its bright rays illuminated the magenta of her hair.

The tree was long forgotten as she moved closer. From the bark, her arm returned to her side and drifted leisurely back and forth in tune with the other. Her head cocked to the side, and a smile adorned her features.

"Hi," she spoke. Coming to a stop just short of them being pressed chest to chest, she unabashedly checked him over. "Do you live around here? I just moved in." She held out her hand. "I'm Kole and you are?"

Oh right. This was the part he was dreading. Her smile began to fade the longer his silence remained. A brow rose as he lifted a hand and straightened a single finger. Using it like a pen, he wrote his name in the air. He repeated the motions a few times before a look of recognition sparked. Her hand dropped.

"Jericho? That's your name?"

XXX

It was strange befriending a boy who couldn't speak. Even weirder was his ability to stay just far enough away, yet somehow close enough for her to not feel the need to reach out. But Kole adapted quicker than she expected. She never tried to push the boundaries he silently built.

The curls of blonde, shaggy hair bounced with his every step. The courtyard was long forgotten as Kole watched the spectacle. After a few long moments, she realized she had been staring for far too long. Turning her attention back to their surroundings, Kole started for her house. Her parents would be coming back from their lab soon. Plus, it was her turn to cook dinner tonight.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? My parents really want to meet you."

Jericho shook his head and used a cutting motion across his neck.

"Oh come on. They're not that bad."

The cutting gesture with his hand slowly shifted to an apology. In their short time together, Kole had made sure to pick up a book in sign language so they could communicate better. Although with time, she had learned that his eyes usually spoke louder than his motions.

"Next time?" she hedged.

The agreement was slow and steady. She couldn't help but feel it wasn't an honest answer. Jericho waved and approached the gate to leave. Kole stilled in her spot as he paused for a moment by the cellar doors. He seemed to be contemplating. Then as if catching the intensity of her stare, he gazed over his shoulder and urged her to go inside with a flick of his head.

"Right," she breathed, climbing the brick stairs and making her way inside. When she glanced out the side window… the gate was closed, and he was gone.

XXX

Kole held her breath as his fingers drifted close to the bridge of her nose. She edged closer- just a molecule closer. Those long, lean fingers fell back. He grinned and ducked his head. The shaking of his shoulders… a sign of his silent laughter.

She frowned and gazed at her swinging feet. They were perched on the dock, watching the ripples across the water and soaking their feet in its coolness. It was a quiet afternoon while her parents were at their lab working long hours on some sort of crystal project. She didn't care much for the details at their last dinner together, which was about a week ago.

Was she upset with their absence?

Maybe in the slightest way possible she was greatly upset. Picking up a flat pebble from the pile between them, she flicked it across the water. It skipped three times before sinking to the dark waters below. She could feel his stare from the corner of her eyes.

Jericho's hand rested on the top of the pebbles. His fingers rubbed over their smooth surfaces without looking he grabbed one off the side and tossed it into the water. It skipped five times before sinking.

Kole's gaze fixated on his hand as it came back to support him as he leaned back. He smiled again and pushed his bangs out of his line of sight.

"What are we doing," she asked in a moment of bravery. The corners of Jericho's smile dropped. Kole sighed and glanced back at the water then back to the blonde. "I mean… is this going somewhere or is there always going to be something between us? I feel like something is between us anyway. Maybe I'm just imagining it. I'm not sure."

Jericho sat up straight and allowed his hands to move. Kole studied each hand movement. _'What do you want from this?'_

Her fingers twitched in her lap. "I want to be close with you." She twisted back toward the water and dipped her toes back in. "I think you like teasing me with how close you can get without touching me. Earlier you went to touch my nose but pulled away when I came closer."

The familiar jingle of her cellphone rang, cutting off whatever he was about to sign. She groaned as her mom's name flashed across the screen. Sliding it open with the swipe of her finger, she answered.

"Hey mom…" Kole casted a quick glance to Jericho then swung her legs back and forth rapidly. "Yeah… I'll be home soon. Love you too."

XXX

Jericho hung around outside the back door, trying to wait as patiently as he could. Every noise made him jump. She promised they would meet after school. He was counting on it.

A car door slammed and the sound of girls giggling echoed. Kole was finally home. Jericho stood and perched on the brick railing on the back steps. Cool and casual. He could manage that. Kole thanked and said goodbye to whoever had dropped her off. The girl, he was assuming, returned her sentiments and the car door slammed again.

Jericho only had to wait another minute or so before Kole entered the sun room and made her way out. The smile adorning her face sent an explosion of warmth through his veins. It pooled in his gut then seemed to grow as their gazes met.

"Hey!"

' _Hey, did you have a good day?'_

She watched each hand movement carefully. "My day was really good. There's this kid, they're new, and I think I've made a new friend."

' _Oh? Is… is that so?'_

As if reading his mind, she asked, "Are you okay?"

' _Me? I'm fine! Want to go down to the lake?'_

"Sure… let's go." Making her way down the stairs, she held out her hand- wiggling her fingers and staring up at him. "No?" She teased.

Jericho shook his head, fighting a grin. Nonetheless, he followed after her. Today was not the day.

XXX

Day after day, Kole spoke of the new student. His name was Isaiah. From a few of her stories, Jericho was able to figure out that the kid had a temper. Although, it seemed she never paid much attention to the obviousness of it.

He did his best to listen and ask questions when appropriate. Over the course of a few months, Kole was finally starting to fit in with the other students. So he did his part of being supportive as possible despite all the nerves it brought.

Any day now, Kole could send him on his way. She could end whatever their relationship was and move on with someone else. Then what would he do? Find someone else probably. Even if the idea made him sick to his stomach.

"Jericho?"

He jumped. Looking around, he found her a few feet away- walking in the sand. The breeze ruffled her hair causing her to constantly push it out of her eyes.

"Hurry up you slowpoke!"

Covered in a large coat, mittens, and scarf- Kole looked adorable and warm. If he had to make a comparison… she reminded him of a snow bunny. It sounded ridiculous but that's all he could see.

Jogging up to her side, he edged close. Kole gazed up just in time, eyes widening at the sudden intimacy. Her cheeks reddened and a nervous laugh left her lips. "What're—?"

Leaning back, he signed, ' _Meet me tomorrow out back. I want to show you something.'_

Kole frowned but nodded anyway. "Of course, wasn't that the plan anyway?"

XXX

Her mind was racing. Heading home was pure torture. Jericho had been so serious yesterday when he had asked for her company. His expression was warm, and his eyes were dark and deep. Whatever was going to happen it was serious.

Her eyes darted over to Karen, wishing she would drive faster. Fishing her phone out of her pocket, she figured she had another ten minutes before she would even be on her block. Just as she was about to put her phone back into her pocket, it lit up.

Kole frowned. Her parents wouldn't be able to make it home for dinner tonight. Not that this was anything new. This week the record stood at four, counting today as well. They might as well go for the fifth tomorrow.

"Everything okay over there, girl?"

Kole sighed, rolling her shoulders back and twisting in her seat toward Karen. "Just my parents cancelling on me again. Not that this is any news to you, but well…"

Karen made a brisk right turn, tsking loudly. "Want to come over for dinner tonight at my place?"

"I- I can't. I have a lot of homework anyways." She waved her off, turning back around in her seat and avoiding her eyes for the rest of the ride. Karen just scoffed and rolled her eyes, allowing herself to say one last thing before she pulled up to Kole's driveway.

"Will you at least consider coming over tomorrow night?"

Kole blinked. Well, that was new and exciting. It'd been so long since the last time she'd went over to a friend's house. "Sure," she answered, glancing quickly at her new friend. "I'll ask my parents if I see them."

Karen smiled, winking as Kole returned the gesture. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya!" Shutting the car door, Kole waited for her to pull away. As soon as she was out of sight, she rushed for the house. Unlocking the door and pushing through, she dumped her bag next to the door and ran into the back room.

She stopped dead in her tracks the moment she spotted Jericho wandering in her backyard. He seemed rather calm and collected. Maybe this wasn't what she thought it was. She felt herself deflate at that. Hesitation thrummed along her bones as she reached for the doorknob, but she went for it.

Jericho snapped to attention, eyes locking with her's. Kole lifted her hand and waved, wiggling her fingers with the motion. "Hi."

The corners of Jericho's lips lifted into a small smile as he waved back. Kole made it down the stairs in slow strides, feeling her heart pound against her chest. She stopped a few feet away, keeping their usual distance in mind.

"So… I'm here." She bounced on her toes and fell back onto her heels. Her arms were crossed behind her back and it felt like her heart was truly going to break out of her chest. At least she wouldn't have to continue their awkward dance anymore if that happened. "What did you want to show me?"

Sudden fear flashed across his eyes. His usually bright, green eyes lost their spark for a mere second, and if she allowed her gaze to drop to his hands- she'd find that his hands were shaking. But she didn't.

Jericho jerked his head, and started to lead the way. Kole followed obediently behind, leaning side to side to try to catch the expression flickering across his face. He came to a sudden stop, nearly causing her to collide into him. She caught herself and stumbled back clumsily. If Jericho noticed, he didn't react. His gaze was caught on something else.

The cellar doors.

There was a hint of déjà vu chewing at the back of her mind. This wasn't the first time she'd caught him staring at those ominous doors. Her parents had been adamant about her not visiting this portion of the house. As to the reason why, she just chalked it up to her parents paranoia of small, enclosed places. A small part of her hoped it was because they cared for her safety when they weren't around.

Jericho crouched down and gazed up at her, waiting for her to follow suit. Kole crouched down next to him and stared at the handles. There were cracks in the old wood, but through the cracks she couldn't see anything.

At the snap of his fingers, Kole jolted out of her trance. His hands moved slowly. _'Open it.'_

"You want me to open the doors?"

He nodded, standing back up onto his feet. His hands found their way into his jacket pockets and he stepped back, giving her ample room for the task.

Her hesitation returned, puzzle pieces were beginning to form in her mind. As if sensing the tension, Jericho smiled again. However, it didn't reach his eyes. He mouthed two words, _'Go on.'_

Kole gave the doors one last glance before returning to her feet. Nerves ignited as she braced herself. The doors lifted easily and she pushed them apart, flinching as they slammed against the ground. Snow kicked up at the impact and shortly settled back into place.

It was eerily dark. A shiver crawled up her spine at the sight. She could feel Jericho's gaze burning into her back. "You want me to go down there, don't you?" She didn't have to look back to see his answer. It was already apparent.

Swallowing back a groan, she took the first step. The stair creaked at her weight, but otherwise didn't give underneath her. Kole continued down the stairs, checking each stair with the same tactic. She felt Jericho's presence behind her, following closely as they made their way down.

It was still dark. No windows either. Another shiver crept down her spine, caressing each nerve as it went. She opened her mouth to voice her displeasure when a light flickered on. The sight that met her eyes was nothing short of surprising.

There was a body in the middle of the room. The light above their heads flickered twice. Kole's mind was set to automatic. She wasn't in control of her legs anymore. Moving closer, a gasp left her lips. Immediately, she spun on her heels and met Jericho's gaze once more.

His was steady and carefully blank. Kole could only imagine what her's was like. Blood rushed in her ears and her heart previously pounding in her chest leapt to her throat. She choked on her next words.

"You're dead."

Jericho shook his head. _'Not quite,'_ he offered. _'Not quite.'_

XXX

He could see the questions whirling in her eyes. Her lips moved on empty breaths. Eyes wide and scared. How else could she have reacted? This wasn't an everyday occurrence. A ghost bringing a girl to meet his comatose body. A body that had been sleeping for who knows how long? He couldn't even pinpoint a timeline even if he wanted to.

"What do you mean 'not quite'?"

Jericho ushered over to his body, pointing at his chest. Kole blinked several times, watching the rise and fall of each breath. It was evident she was confused and possibly a little bit terrified. Reaching out, she touched his neck and palpated for a pulse. Jericho watched her facial expressions, trying to determine whether or not she would run or stay.

He hoped for the latter.

Her eyes trailed over every portion of his face and neck, eyes finding the scar marring the front side of his throat. Without much thought, his hand drew up to his own throat. It wasn't there. He was the purest part of his soul. Untouched and unscathed. He felt her gaze on him now. She was following the movement of his hand. He dropped it, heat burning his cheeks.

Kole's navy blues were soft and glistening. Unshed tears gathered, waiting to fall. Jericho shook his head and moved his hands in a placating motion. He didn't want her to cry. This was going to be a good thing.

"Why're you showing me this?" Her fingers brushed over his body's forehead, pushing his bangs back. "How can I see you there?"

Jericho couldn't answer the second question, but the first one was easy enough. Kole watched him unabashedly, her piercing expression familiar to the first day they met. Like she could pull out all of his secrets with one flutter of her eyelashes. He took a calming breath and formed the answer with his hands.

She watched each sign carefully.

' _You're going to help me come back.'_

Her breath stuttered. Eyes widening once again. Mouth gaping open. Brows pulled together in confusion. "How?"

The heat returned ten folds, but he forged on. _'With a kiss.'_

Kole ducked her head. "K-kiss you? We've been dancing around each other for _months_ , and now you want me to just kiss you? How do I even know this is real?" Looking back up, he could see the embarrassment coloring her cheeks as well. "What if it doesn't work?"

' _It'll work,'_ he insisted. _'Trust me.'_

She frowned, biting her bottom lip the longer she stared between him and his body. "You've lied this whole time." She countered.

If Jericho could feel his heart, it would've leapt into his throat, but he could face the truth in her statement. Back then, he wouldn't have been able to. It was one of the many reasons why he was stuck here. _'I know,'_ he answered.

Her shoulders sagged as she went to wipe the tears that managed to escape unchecked. Peering over her hand that remained glued to her cheekbone, she regarded him again. "Only a kiss?" She questioned uneasily.

Jericho smiled softly in return. _'Only a kiss.'_

A laugh bubbled past her lips as she wiped the remaining tears away. Although, Kole didn't allow their gazes to meet again. She bent over his body and cupped his chin, leaning closer to his warm lips. He could imagine the heat his body was giving off, but he desired nothing more than to feel Kole's pressed up against him.

Finally building up enough courage, she closed the distance.

An ice-like shock coursed through his being. He froze, clutching his chest as it pulsed through every molecule and atom. He'd scream if he had vocal cords. The image of Kole kissing him was the last thing he saw before his sight went out like a flame on a candle, and suddenly he was pulled toward a warm glow.

XXX

Kole broke away, instantly looking up for Jericho's presence. The room was empty.

"Jericho?" She called, fully pushing away from his resting place. "Are you still here?"

From behind, he took his first deep breath.

* * *

 _This was just a small project I was working on between everything else. I probably started it about a year ago, if I remember right. My first and real try at this pairing. So I wanted to share it with you all on here. Granted it's another AU, but I think we all know I'm a sucker for this kind of stuff. Anyway, thank you for reading!_

 _Until next time, leave a review below if you like._


End file.
